criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Byran Uyesugi
|birth place = Honolulu, Hawaii |job = Xerox service technician |pathology = Workplace Shooter Mass Murderer |mo = Shooting |victims = 7 killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |charges = First-degree murder|sentence = Life in prison|capture = November 2, 1999}} Byran Koji Uyesugi is a Hawaiian mass murderer and workplace shooter who perpetrated the November 2, 1999 Xerox murders, in which he murdered seven people and wounded one at the Xerox Corporation building. He eventually surrendered to police after a stand-off. History Background Born sometime in 1959, Uyesugi had an affinity for firearms. Attending Roosevelt High School, Uyesugi became a member of his high school's rifle team and its Army JROTC chapter. At some point after graduating high school in 1977, Uyesugi crashed his father's car while driving home from a graduation party. He suffered a head injury from the accident and, according to Uyesugi's brother Dennis, was never the same afterward. Uyesugi also married a woman and had a daughter with her, born on 1996. Known for his short temper and withdrawn nature, he had numerous hobbies, including collecting and breeding rare goldfish and koi. By the time he committed the Xerox massacre, Uyesugi had as many as twenty-five guns registered in his name, the oldest dating back to 1982. In 1984, Uyesugi began working for Xerox as a service technician in a work-group. He immediately stirred up problems with his work-group, accusing them of harassing him and tampering with the machines he would use, and his anger was difficult to contain. It was alleged that the work-group also left Uyesugi out, leaving him more isolated and withdrawn. Uyesugi's anger eventually escalated into making death threats against coworkers. In 1993, after he kicked an elevator door and threatened his supervisor, Byran underwent psychiatric evaluation and anger management. Sometime before the shootings, Xerox replaced a photocopier Uyesugi frequently repaired and he began resisting knowledge of the new model under the fear he couldn't keep up with its demands. The day before the massacre, Uyesugi 's manager forced him to undertake the training. At that point, he snapped. The Xerox murders and conviction On November 2, 1999, shortly after 8:00 a.m., Uyesugi brought a loaded 9mm Glock 17 semiautomatic pistol and two extra magazines of ammunition at the Xerox office building he worked at; eleven people were present at the time. Briefly chatting with an employee on the first floor, he then went to the office's second floor, where he shot and killed employees Ron Kawamae and Jason Balatico in a tech rep/computer office, but spared Randal Shin. Uyesugi then entered a conference room, where a team meeting was taking place, and, after allegedly waving goodbye at the employees inside, continued shooting; all five present at the meeting, including the supervisor Melvin Lee, were fatally shot. After trying to kill Steve Matsuda at a stairway, Byran fled in a company van and eluded arriving police officers. After being on the run for approximately two hours, Uyesugi was spotted in the getaway vehicle by a jogger in the upscale Makiki Heights neighborhood at 9:45 a.m. The jogger notified police, who arrived, cordoned a half-mile-wide area around the van to prevent any civilian casualties from a possible shootout, and engaged in a standoff with Uyesugi. Dennis Uyesugi was enlisted to help authorities talk Uyesugi down; the ploy was successful and Uyesugi surrendered. During a search at Byran's home, police discovered his collection of firearms. In August of 2000, Uyesugi was found guilty of first-degree murder and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. He was also ordered to pay $70,000 to the families of his victims. Modus Operandi During the Xerox workplace massacre, Uyesugi shot all of his victims with a 9mm Glock 17 semiautomatic pistol. He used high-velocity, hollow-point bullets, which cause higher tissue damage upon entering the body. Known Victims All eight victims of the Xerox murders. *The tech rep/computer office shootings: **Ronald Kawamae, 54 **Jason Balatico, 33 *The conference room massacre: **Ronald Kataoka, 50 **Peter Mark, 46 **Melvin Lee, 58 **John Sakamoto, 36 **Ford Kanehira, 41 *The stairway shooting: Steve Matsuda, 55 On Criminal Minds *Novels **''Killer Profile'' - Uyesugi was mentioned as one of the rampage killers covered in Max Ryan's book Serial Killers and Mass Murderers: Profiling Why They Kill, which was used as a basis for the unsub's copycat killings. It is unknown if he was actually planning to copy Uyesugi, as well as how he would actually escape from the scene. Sources *Wikipedia's article about the Xerox shooting *TruTV's article about Uyesugi (pg. 5) *Murderpedia's description of Uyesugi's massacre Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real Workplace Shooters Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals